Black team history
The events, alliances, senators, and other notable nations of the black team are listed below. History Goon Order of Neutral Shoving Era Early in CN and black history the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving controlled black with an Iron fist, in early 07 around the time of Great War III, GOONS signed the Goonland Security Act declaring their supremacy over black and its senate. GOONs controlled every aspect of black for a year. Some black alliances made a stand and challenged this rule over black during GOONS rule and this led to sanction wars. The fate of GOONS was sealed with the Unjust War that started a year later that would see them annihilated. Unjust War Aftermath After the Unjust War many speculated about the poor state that of the black sphere. With the GOONS unable to enforce their mandates over the sphere, a perceived power vacuum was created which many alliances jumped to fill; ACDC being among the first. Unfortunately; many alliances trying to "stabilize" the Black sphere ended up in ruins through mergers or disbandment. It wasn't until around March 2008 when the sphere was able to turn around its public image around and display stability. Since then, the Black team has grown to become viewed as one of the most stable colors. The Black team boasts of their free senate and collectively welcomes any nations and alliances join them in the Black Sphere. Dark Vows & Black Unity Dark Vows was created during the power struggle for black in 2007, after the annihilation of GOONS, Dark Vows alliances would not have control over black. One of the core principles of DV was a free senate and economic unity. Since past times though there has still been a long struggle to get black united militarily. With failed attempts to amend military cooperation into Dark Vows a new military bloc may arise on black. NOIR NOIR is a black team unity Optional Defense Pact with Senate and Economic sections announced on February 28, 2009. It is currently the largest bloc with 22 members. NOIR's forums are located here. BADASS The B'lack '''A'lliance 'D'iplomatic 'A'dvancement 'S'phere 'S'ummit (BADASS) is a Black Sphere Summit that was open to all Black Alliances for the purpose of communication about sphere events, world events, economics, and opening foreign relations amongst the Black Sphere. It was announced on July 6, 2011 by the Shadow Accord, who hosted the event on their forums. '''Attendees A list of all 29 Attending Alliances please see the following link. The overall scheme to the summit was Unity of the Black Sphere and the following topics were discussed: *''Furthering military protection'' -The discussion went no-where due to NOIR already satisfying the bare minimum needs of the signatories, an optional Defense with an Economic cooperation agreement. *''Economic Cooperation'' - It was commonly agreed upon that where possible they would assist OBR in their Black TC program as it's the best organized and most Black team alliances were already deferring to it. *''The state of NOIR'' - With NOIR in a state of decline it was discussed ways to reorganize it or to create something new altogether. The talks ended without a resolution found. Notable rulers Some rulers had a major impact on the events on the Black team: *Corey Faith (Obsidian) *Dizzay (GOONS) *Hime Themis (OBR) *Jack Whiterstein (MERC/Atlas) *JoshuaR (MFO) *Myworld (DT) *New Reverie (LoSS) *Nidhogg (LoSS) *Roquentin (Umbrella) *Sardonic (GOONS) *Tulak Hord (Sparta) *Zzzptm (ACDC/BDC) Senators Those who have served on the Black team senate are listed below Current Senators: * Alexandros o Megas of , representing Sparta * Cerridwyn of , representing Alpha Omega * Umar ibn Abd al-Aziz of , representing GOONS Former Senators: *Ballz2thewallz - (Umbrella) *Biff Hooper - (PLUS) *Bobery - (ACDC) *Capt Crappy - (ACDC) *Corey Faith - (Obsidian) *Eigrim - (NoR) *EvilCartyen - (OBR) *ExtremelyAverage - (Sparta) *Floyd - (-SE-) *Galvan Mandorik - (Alpha Omega) *King Conan - (OTS) *New Reverie - (LOSS) *pd73bassman - (NoR) *Philes - (HoL) *Sarafina Ragana - (GOONS) *Sharduke - (CIS) *SocCarolina - (OBR) *TimLee - (DNF) *Tulak Hord - (Sparta) *utorrent - (TOP) *Woodutopia - (Umbrella) *Zikawe - (Element, DE) See also Category:Team-specific history Category:Black team